It is often the case that people go with friends to gaming establishments for the purpose of being social and enjoying playing games of chance in one another's company. However, more than likely, at least one person in the group will disagree in which activities to engage in. In gaming establishments, one person may want to play video poker while another would want to play a game of craps. Several other people in the group may even want to play different slot machines. This can be particularly troublesome when the purpose of the excursion is to be social, yet the people separate in order to engage in their respective preferred activities.
There may be times when at least one person in the group is disappointed with the activity in which the group is engaged in, and it is likely that significant compromises must be made in order to accommodate all members of a group. This can lead to people spending less money in a gaming establishment by reducing the desire to engage in the current activity for at least one person in the group and/or by quickly taxing the overall patience of the group which would otherwise be willing to engage in gaming activities for longer periods of time. It may be preferable to allow at least one or more of the group members to play their preferred game of chance on a mobile or portable gaming device in order to prevent such issues.